


【天牛 Fork&Cake】 - 馴養  (上)

by furi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furi/pseuds/furi
Summary: *Fork&Cake設定下的天牛*尚未完結
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童覺/牛島若利
Kudos: 7





	【天牛 Fork&Cake】 - 馴養  (上)

1.  
對喪失味覺的Fork來說，做出一道美味的料理不是件易事。  
幸好天童天生屬於靈巧的那類人，照著食譜適當地調味就能做出像樣的料理。熟練地翻炒鍋裡的食材，加入水和料理塊慢慢燉煮，深褐色的醬汁咕嚕咕嚕地冒泡讓人垂涎不止。我果然是奇跡男孩！天童自誇自贊，情不自禁地哼起歌邊搖擺身體。

覺醒為Fork是從小學開始。起初只是以為入口的食物調味偏淡，症狀卻日漸加重，直到完全失去味覺功能不過短短一個月時間。從此各式料理不再具有吸引力，到了青春期飯量也不見增加，進食對他而言僅是為了維持身體的基本機能，輕微的厭食症狀在需要長肌肉的排球部中沒少挨教練的訓，正當他覺得一生都得這麼過的時候，事情出現了轉機。

踏入白鳥澤的體育館的那一刻，一股濃郁的、香甜的氣味久違地竄進鼻腔，是他曾經最愛的巧克力，天童確定那是一名Cake的氣味。他搖搖晃晃、失了魂般循著香味來源望去，那人正好跳起來把身體弓成漂亮的C字型，彷彿在空中飛，而後左手揮動宛如長鞭，完美的扣球落地同時結束了練習賽。

那一瞬間天童見到了世上最美麗的鷲。

純白的、巨大的鷲收起豐滿的羽翼穩穩落地，腳下的球鞋在轉身時磨擦著地板發出吱聲，同時兩人的目光正好對上，白鳥澤的王牌——牛島若利面無表情地朝他點了下頭示意後離開球場，天童這才發現自己竟然無意識地屏住了呼吸。

他瞪大了眼，視線緊跟著牛島轉，嚥下被香味刺激而分泌的唾液。除了Fork本能引起的強烈食欲外，侵蝕大腦的還有股異樣的情愫，心臟跳得飛快，身體因興奮而輕微顫動著。  
想將他拆吃入腹，又想擁他入懷。  
想吮他血肉，也想吻他唇瓣。

「天童。」  
一聲低沉的呼喚順利地把天童從回憶中拉回。轉過頭發現剛洗完澡的牛島就站在身後，身上飄著淡淡的皂香，沒有蓋過Cake本身散發的甜味。

「若利君，時間算得真好！晚餐馬上就好了。」  
「啊……味道很香，看上去也很美味。」牛島露出一點微笑，眼神閃亮。

果然人一看到喜歡的食物，表情就會不受控制呢，天童想，後槽牙根隱隱發癢。

2.  
他們的餐桌是原木制的小方桌，就像咖啡廳裡擺放的款式。天童一眼就看中它，簡約、色調和其他家具也很搭，桌面不大，放上兩人份的餐具恰好適合。起初牛島有些意見，認為位置對他們來說顯得狹小。天童說那剛好，我就想和你緊緊黏在一起。

牛島左想右想沒找到理由反駁，他說話一向比不過天童，後者幾句話就能把他繞進神奇的邏輯裡，不知不覺就被牽著走。於是兩個長手長腳的大男人擠著一張小餐桌，坐在對面互相碰著膝蓋，雙腿糾纏的畫面成了日常。

「若利君，啊——」天童把盛滿蓋飯的湯匙舉到牛島面前，意示他張嘴，牛島抿著唇盯著他，猶豫了一會才開口，「……之前也說過了，我可以自己吃。」

「誒——這件事啊。」天童沒感到意外，他的愛情表現比較獨特，只是以前牛島沒有強硬拒絕便打算持續裝傻。他瞇著眼笑起來，「若利君也清楚的吧？像我這種『潛在殺人犯』來說，吃飯是一種折磨。啊——說起來一開始真的很難受啊！不吃東西肚子會餓，吃了卻又難以下嚥還想吐，漸漸地就開始討厭吃飯這件事了，想著還不如餓死算了。」

牛島聽著這段過於消極的過往，不自覺地皺起眉，握緊拳頭抑制著從胸腹裡漫出來的莫名怒氣。他沉默幾秒，正打算說話時被對方打斷，天童覆上牛島的手，用指腹細細撫摸他的手背作為安撫，「但是從遇到若利君開始，一切都不一樣了！若利君身上有我最喜歡的巧克力的味道，只是聞著味道都能配下白飯，在若利君身邊我才會產生食欲，也只有這種時候才有自己還活著的實感。」

天童說的是實話。  
Cake對Fork而言是美味的食物，牛島對天童而言是救贖、是他唯一的樂園。不論是讓自己開心的排球還是這該死的體質，牛島的存在都被他劃分在人生中至關重要的那一環。

「而且若利君吃飯時的表情看起來最美味了，像是同時滿足食欲跟心靈的感覺？對我來說能做料理並親手餵給若利君吃，就是至高無上的幸福哦。」

「這樣說若利君能理解嗎？」天童突然前傾，睜著圓滾滾的大眼睛湊到牛島面前，狹窄的餐桌根本稱不上阻礙。牛島真誠地點著頭說我知道了，握住天童的手腕，低下頭。天童感受著唇舌捲走飯粒時從湯匙傳遞過來的微小振動，愉快地瞇起眼睛笑，眼角下方泛著紅，原本就上揚的唇角更是按耐不住，笑容與攔下關鍵球時如出一轍。

「天童，下一口。」  
「嗯？已經全部吞下去了嗎？」

從小受家裡嚴謹的家教影響，牛島在進食時一定是細嚼慢嚥，與平時相比，這個速度算得上是狼吞虎嚥。

天童伸手扶著他的下顎，拇指扒拉著嘴唇說讓我看看，牛島沒有絲毫猶豫地張開嘴。健康的牙齒排列整齊，拍張照就可以作為牙醫院的正面教材吧。舌頭乖巧地縮在後面，唾液匯集到下顎齒列邊緣，像一汪水塘。

好色情。  
天童瞇起眼睛觀察粉色的洞穴，有一股通過口腔黏膜看到牛島的身體內側的錯覺。他想用指尖碰觸那些柔軟的部份，卻被牛島皺著眉掙扎地扭開了。天童可惜地哀嚎一聲，舔去指腹上沾染的一點唾液，香醇的蜂蜜清甜立刻在舌尖上擴散。

「那種事……等吃完飯再說。」  
「噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！當然，把若利君餵飽是最優先的哦！」天童忍不住大笑起來，絲毫沒有意圖被拆穿的羞恥感，又接著餵了他一口，專注喉結滾動著嚥下食物的瞬間，「若利君今天吃得好快，咀嚼次數是不是比平常少了點？」

是嗎？牛島顯然沒有意識到，茫然地連續眨了兩下眼睛，「你連這種事都能察覺到嗎？」

「因為我一直看著啊，沒意識到嗎？若利君有這麼噁心的男朋友真是抱歉了——」天童嘴上這麼說實際上卻沒多少歉意，牛島也沒能理解天童的自嘲，「……？不噁心。」  
「繼續吧，我肚子很餓。」他又補充了一句：「這次會好好地咬30下。」

牛島若利到底有多天然？  
天童笑得快背過氣去，激動之餘不小心撞到牛島的膝蓋。對面的人不解地問他為什麼笑，不是說我吃得太快了嗎？

「好好好……先、先讓我緩一緩。」努力憋笑又破了功，天童手一抖連湯匙都沒抓牢，噹的一聲掉在盤子邊緣撒了一桌的飯粒與湯汁。牛島無視被戳中笑穴的男友，默默撿起無辜掉落的湯匙並將桌面收拾乾淨後再去沖洗湯匙。

「哈啊……抱歉啊麻煩你清理了。」天童終於恢復平靜，注意到牛島返回時手上多了另一盤燴飯，「嗯？你要吃這麼多嗎？」  
「不，這是你的份。」  
「若利君有聽到我剛才說什麼嗎？不需要啦——」天童一下就蔫了，趴在桌上耍賴。  
「你說在我身邊就有食欲。」  
「是沒錯啦，但是不想吃東西的時候就是吃不下，啊、我有個好方法！」  
「什麼？」  
「如果若利君願意餵我的話，說不定就吃得下了，但是要嘴對嘴的那種～」  
「不要。」  
「誒——小氣！」

牛島擰著眉沉默下來，為了讓男友吃下東西而絞盡腦汁。思考片刻後，他指著唇邊開口道，「如果你能吃完，接下來想做什麼都可以。」他張開嘴，舌頭在裡面攪動一會後微微抬起，帶出一點唾液後在下唇舔了一圈。

「若、若利君……這是從哪學來的？」  
「學你的。」牛島神色自若地說，「做愛的時候你經常這樣，你喜歡的吧。」見天童雙手捂著臉沒有回應，又疑惑地問我搞錯了嗎？  
「啊、嗯…沒有，確實很喜歡。」

3.  
天童是個徹頭徹尾的快樂主義者，在強烈的利誘下他爽快地放棄抵抗，但是吃東西對他來說不是件愉快的事。咀嚼著飯菜，卻只能從口感來分辨吞下的是牛肉還是燉軟的蔬菜，機械般的咬合動作讓他覺得自己像工廠的流水線工作者，無趣、枯燥。

說起來林氏蓋飯與咖哩飯的口感很相似，讓天童不禁回憶起往事。

小學的某次午飯時間，他窩在座位上安靜地吃午餐，心思不安份地跟著窗外的蝴蝶飛。有個同學站在桌邊問他覺得今天的咖哩飯怎麼樣？倆人從來沒說過話，天童不清楚對方為何突然來搭話，他猶豫了兩秒後還是友好地笑著說很好吃。  
周圍的同學們同時騷動起來，這時他才發現教室裡大多數人都望著這邊竊竊私語。來搭話的同學大喊著跑開，「怪物啊！天童是Fork，絕對是！他會把大家都吃掉！」

後來才知道午飯在運送中出了差錯。同學們剛入口便察覺到咖哩已經變質，腐敗的味道讓人無法下嚥，立刻吐了出來，只有他神態自若地吞下了一大半。

他從四面八方湧過來的視線中讀到兩個字。  
異類。

當天他沒參加最喜歡的排球練習，逕自跑回家，趴在廚房的流理台邊上吐了。媽媽擔心地過來順他的背，匆忙中沒來得及關掉電視，他聽見記者正在播報一則Fork獵食Cake的新聞，瞬間又一陣反胃，胃袋裡已經沒有東西可吐便嘔出了陣陣胃酸灼燒著喉嚨。

天童拒食了兩天，肚子很餓卻沒有胃口，感覺身體空盪盪的，也使不上力氣，最後是媽媽把他從房間拖到飯桌上強硬地要求他吃飯。母子兩人大吵一架，他尖叫著從椅子上跳下來想衝回房間，後者卻沒有追上來，敏銳的直覺一閃而過令他腳下一頓，奇怪地回頭看。

媽媽扶著額，長髮遮掩著看不清表情，手撐在餐桌上試圖穩住搖晃的身體，虛弱得似乎隨時會倒下。他走上前，小心翼翼地抱住看上去脆弱易碎的母親，被順勢摟進懷裡。

她說，「是我的錯，對不起，讓你受這種苦。」

天童頓時鼻子酸澀得難受，視野也變得模糊不清。  
不是的，媽媽。他說話聲音顫抖，感覺到溫熱的手一下下安撫地搓揉著背脊，眼框就再也撐不住淚水了，埋在母親懷裡放聲大哭：不是媽媽的錯！對不起，我以後會好好吃飯的，不要哭了，對不起。

從這之後天童徹底看開了。  
Cake的數量比Fork更稀少，也許他一生中都不會遇見Cake，那麼他充其量只是個喪失味覺的人。嘗不出味道又如何？無法從食物獲得幸福感，那就從別的事物上取得加倍的快樂就好。

他喜歡排球。雖然訓練很累人，也沒有關系要好的朋友，但他不在乎那些。靠自己的直覺便能擋下對面強勢的進攻拿下多分，而封死扣球時對方不甘心的神情所帶來的快感更是無可比擬。居高臨下望著網子對面那張不甘心的臉，瞇起眼睛向對方吐出舌頭挑釁。

——沒有比這更爽快的事了。

4.  
天童覺得自己挺幸運的，遇到排球生涯的貴人並以體育特優生的身份進了縣內強校，還拿到了首發位置，算是過得很滋潤。他想如果訓練菜單不那麼嚴格就更好了，跑步訓練後緊接著發球練習，之後還有一場和大學生的訓練賽，簡直是魔鬼訓練！

天童漸漸被前輩和隊友們超過，落在隊伍後段。他並不是跑得慢，只是體力無法維持平穩的跑速，跑一段就得休息一會，自然就跟不上隊伍了。回到學校時已是汗流浹背，身上黏呼呼地很難受，想著進場館前先洗把臉卻迎面撞見牛島朝自己走來。

「好慢。」  
「誒？」突然被搭話，天童嚇得整個人抖動了一下。  
「這種程度的訓練都吃不消，我認為你在體力方面要多加強。」  
「......我的體力是偏弱沒錯，但可以練啊！倒不如說我正在練。」

除了在訓練賽中討論戰術或是和部員們聊排球的事，牛島鮮少主動開啟話題。天童也是首次單獨與牛島對話，沒想到一上來就這麼挑釁，真是個社交黑洞。

「事實上是你跑太快把所有人甩在後頭，真厲害呢。」——不過，可別太得意了。天童表情不太好看，但目前體力跟不上是事實，於是硬憋著沒把後半句說出口。  
「因為我有晨跑的習慣，遵守規律且持續下去你也可以做到。」  
「好好好我知道了。話說，發球練習開始了哦！王牌大人可不能遲倒吧？」

「嗯。」牛島看了眼場館內的情況，應了一聲，嘴角似乎往上揚了點。難得的表情變化讓天童瞇起眼，特意說：「連練習都覺得開心嗎？」  
「是啊。」牛島說完，眼睛一轉，視線定在他身上，「你已經遲到了，快點去換衣服。」

時機正好，天童早就想開溜了。要是再繼續和牛島待在一起很難保證不會吃了他。  
他向牛島揮了揮手說byebye，轉身蹦蹦跳跳地往更衣室前進。牛島盯著他看了一會，靜靜地邁出腳步跟上。

進了更衣室，打開櫃子準備脫掉上衣時，天童才發現一路上嗅到的巧克力味不是殘留在大腦的幻覺，而是牛島就跟在自己身後。天童在心裡吶喊著要瘋了，「……牛島君，你為什麼要跟著我？」  
「教練說你可能會跟不上隊伍或是偷閒打混。所以讓我看著你，以便確保之後的練習賽。」  
「啊、是嗎。」天童敷衍地回應。

那應該不是字面意思上的看著，不過他並沒有多餘心力能向牛島解釋，事實上他的思緒已經無心在對話上。自從發現牛島是Cake以來，便極力保持距離和避免兩人獨處，而此刻位於密閉空間又離得這麼近。

大腦彷彿在這一刻改寫了對食物的認知，眼前是活生生的人，卻像在看一盤剛出爐的麵包。對食物的渴望撕扯理智，本能叫囂著要吃掉眼前的美食。天童察覺情況不妙，慌忙地用手掌遮住自己的下半張臉，捏著顎骨的指尖用力到發白，後退了幾步遠離牛島後緩緩地蹲下，聲音被掩在掌心裡而顯得模糊，「別靠近我。」

空氣似乎停滯了。  
天童也知道這種拒絕的態度很失禮，可是別無方法，不想傷害對方最好的辦法就是遠離。幸好牛島什麼也沒說，天童隱約聽見腳步聲遠去，鬆了口氣。剛想著要站起來，視線裡忽然闖入一雙黑色球鞋，頭頂上方傳來牛島的聲音，「還好嗎？」

天童一愣，睜圓了眼。

「想吐嗎？」  
他眨了眨眼，快速地搖了下頭。

「要喝水嗎？」牛島又問，並將手中的水瓶遞過來，天童認出那是牛島自己的。還以為他離開了，實際上是走到櫃子邊拿水，而自己奇怪的舉動在對方眼裡只是身體不適的表現嗎？

「謝謝。」天童決定接受他的好意。抬起頭時正好和彎下腰的牛島對視，他的眼睛漂亮得像晶瑩剔透的糖果，想含進嘴裡直至融化或咬破了嚼碎吞下，天童不自覺地舔了舔唇。接過水瓶時無意間碰到對方的指節，那股好聞的氣味彷彿順著指尖攀上來，他為了轉移注意連忙仰頭喝水。

瞬間，他像被按下靜止鍵一樣停住所有動作——水裡有一絲甜味。

天童愣了幾秒後才回過神，含著一口水捨不得咽下，為了確認不是錯覺而用舌頭緩慢地攪動，翻開記憶試圖找出類似的味道。類似被稀釋了好幾倍的蜂蜜水，既使味道很淡也保持著一股清甜。

即使把剩下的水都喝完也還是覺得口乾舌燥。  
不夠解渴也不能滿足。

天童盯著牛島運動褲下肌肉線條緊致明顯的長腿，大腿內側那塊肉不知道咬上去是否也充滿彈性，他聞起來是巧克力味的，藏在皮膚下的血肉嘗起來也是嗎？趨近瘋狂的食欲如籐蔓似地纏繞在大腦裡，擠進每一絲空隙裡不斷滋長，衝破理智竄出來。

「我們已經遲到很久了，快點走吧。我會向教練解釋你身體不適免得受罰。」牛島轉頭看了眼牆上掛著的鐘，站直了朝他伸出手說，「能站起來嗎？」

天童抓住牛島的左手手腕，猛地一拉。對方因為這突如其來的動作失去平衡往前傾，還來不及調整姿勢，天童就迅速伸手反扣住他的肩，重心向後倒，成功讓牛島和他一起跌在地板上。

「抱歉。」  
牛島下意識為摔在天童身上道歉，下一秒反應過來罪魁禍首就是身下的人。  
雖然不能理解天童為何這麼做，也沒想要怪罪他，只想著先從對方身上離開。天童看著瘦弱力氣卻出乎意料的大，左手被緊緊箝住，牛島只好用手肘先把身體撐起來。於是天童的手就從肩膀移開改成勾住他的脖子，使勁將他往下拉，他們一來一去，導致兩人也卡在不上不下的位置，姿勢怪異、氣氛焦灼。

「你要做什麼？」牛島困惑地問卻沒有得到回答。天童拉開牛島的衣領，埋進他的頸間找到鎖骨上方那塊肉，張開嘴——「天童？」

他在被呼喚名字的一剎那找回殘存的理智，用盡全身力氣來抑制進食本能，強行把下口的地方拐了個彎，狠狠咬在自己的左手拇指根部。疼痛讓大腦清醒了些，但是還不夠，他咬合得更加用力，直到牙齒嵌進肉裡，有溫熱的血液沒過唇角流進口中。

天童終於鬆開嘴，隨意地舔了口沾染在唇上的鮮血，意料之中是與礦泉水毫無區別的無味，突然就沒了心情去管到底舔乾淨沒有。仰頭呼出一口氣，身體像洩了氣的排球一樣軟倒在地板上，歪著頭看向上方被他的奇行嚇得呆愣的一年級王牌大人說抱歉啊嚇到你了。

「事到如今我就直說了，我是Fork，而牛島同學是Cake哦～你自己不知道對吧？但是我能確定哦！因為很香又看起來很好吃。啊啊——剛才要是沒忍住就慘了呢，我真的超努力，你看，很可怕吧？」天童說著一邊攤開手掌讓牛島看留在手上的齒痕，後者的表情終於有了一絲鬆動，反手握住他的手腕皺著眉說你在流血。

「因為咬得很用力啊。嗚哇、痛死了，我真的該得一面年度最佳努力獎。說話回來，牛島君也該注意一點哦！再靠這麼近的話——真的會被我吃掉。」

「在那之前先跟我來。」牛島迅速站起，雙手使力把他從地上拉起來。天童不得不直起身，還沒站穩就被對方拉出更衣室。

他們一路上被人們的好奇的目光打量，畢竟兩個身高超過180公分的大男孩拉著手在走廊上奔跑確實很引人注目。

牛島雖然為了顧及傷患放緩了速度，還是被剛好路過的某位教師喊了句不淮在走廊上奔跑。這時他才發現自己破壞了規距，急忙緩下腳步，調整成步伐較大的快走。天童想幸好自己的腿夠長，與牛島的步伐差距不大，要不然以這種前進方式不出幾秒就要摔跤了。

「牛島君——你這是要去哪裡啊？」   
「醫務室。」  
「嗯？為什麼？」天童驚訝道，「部室裡也有醫藥箱，不用特地跑這麼遠吧?」  
「口腔內有很多細菌，傷口處理不當容易感染，讓保健老師來處理會更好。」  
「這樣啊……誒？你在擔心我嗎？」  
「是的。」牛島停下腳步轉身面對著他正色道。

「……你不怕我嗎？」  
「不怕。」牛島稍微歪了下頭，好像不懂他為何這麼問。  
「真的嗎？我是Fork，你是Cake，我們是捕食者與被捕食者的關系。這一口，原先是想咬在你身上的。」  
「……原來我是Cake嗎？」  
「剛才不是說過了嗎！難道沒聽見？騙人的吧？」天童急得跳腳，甚至想打開對方的腦袋看他到底在想什麼。  
「抱歉，我不是很清楚這類事情。」  
「新聞上經常報導Cake被獵食的事件吧！」  
牛島想了想，點頭說確實有看過，然後舉起天童的手說：「你若是真的想吃掉我，就不會做出這種事吧。」  
「那當然，我不想成為犯罪者啊！」  
「那不就沒問題了。」牛島對自身觀點深信不疑，「你是人類，不是無法抑制食慾的野獸。」

天童忽然安靜下來，紅色的眼睛動也不動地盯著牛島。他收斂笑容時給人一種極強的壓迫感，大多數人害怕天童這樣的眼神，他們會心虛地移開視線或僵硬地掩飾不適感。他試圖從那張臉上找出一點破綻或虛偽，而那雙橄欖色的眼睛裡不帶任何懼色或嫌惡，只是平靜地回望。

「牛島君，傻得真可愛～」天童突然說道。  
「……？」  
「沒什麼——牛島君不是要帶我去醫務室嗎？」

我明明給過你逃跑的機會了。天童想著，而後愉悅地哼起歌，邁出腳步跟上牛島與他齊行，像小時候和父母牽手時一樣歡快地搖晃著左手。牛島轉過頭要他別亂動，瞪視的眼神太過凌厲，天童只得老實地應聲。

傷口包紮完回到排球館時練習賽已經開始了。  
作為隊內兩名主力竟然蹺掉訓練，鷲匠教練氣得破口大罵，又勒令兩人不淮參加接下來的練習賽，只能在場邊充當球僮，並且指定要兩人負責收尾的清潔工作，不許其它人幫忙。

大概對牛島來說，不讓他打排球就是最嚴重的處份了。他抿著嘴緊盯著練習賽的情況，整個人陷入可怕的低氣壓中，無人敢靠近——除了天童。因為自傷的事他被教練訓得更久，幾分鐘前還跪坐在地板上挨罵，現在卻像沒事一樣蹦到牛島面前說，「別擺出這麼可怕的表情啊！大家都被嚇到了。」甚至伸手戳牛島的臉，觸感還不錯，只可惜戳了兩下便被牛島推掉，低聲抱怨都是你的錯。

天童像發現了新大陸，原來成熟穩健的王牌大人也會像小孩一樣鬧脾氣，這個人比想象中的來得有趣多了。

「不能只怪我吧？你可是共犯啊。」  
「……共犯？」  
「沒錯——雖然起因是我，但不管是在走廊上奔跑還是蹺掉練習，不都是你帶頭的嗎？」  
「……」牛島被噎得說不出話來，他確實沒有立場指責對方。

教練注意到他們，吼了句那邊蹺練習的兩人組給我認真撿球別偷懶！嚇得他們異口同聲道歉。天童抬手向教練行了個軍禮，眼神卻往牛島那瞥，語氣歡快又得意，「看吧，已經被綁成一組了，就讓我們好好相處吧？若利君～」

5.  
練習結束時窗外天色已經暗了下來，教練率先離開後其它隊員們也陸續返家或回宿舍，最終體育館內只剩下他們兩個人。也許是不喜歡過於安靜的環境，打掃的期間天童不停地說話，也不管牛島究竟有沒有聽懂。在兩人一問一答之下，儘管話題跳躍卻顯得意外融洽。

「你不覺得我們很有緣嗎？有種命運的感覺！」  
「是嗎？」牛島困惑地想，話題是怎麼從喜歡的運動用品牌子轉到這個走向的？  
「Fork和Cake的數量這麼稀少，我們不但相遇了還是同年同社團！而且沒有遇到我的話，若利君就不知道自己是Cake，很危險的！」天童湊過來嗅了兩下，說真的好香。

牛島忽然問他，「已經沒問題了嗎？」  
「你指什麼？」  
「你對我的態度跟稍早前完全不一樣，已經不想吃我了嗎？」  
「……一般會有人這樣問嗎？」天童仰天長嘆，在心裡給牛島貼上了天然呆的標籤。  
「不會嗎？我認為應該確認清楚。」

「老實說比起Cake，我現在對若利君本身更感興趣，因為你是我見過最有趣的人！」天童特意用手勢比劃著雙引號強調了有趣，下一秒又急速收斂情緒解釋，「不過，就像天氣很熱的時候眼前突然出現一根雪糕，任誰都會忍不住想舔一口吧？Fork看著Cake就是這種感覺。」

「這樣啊……只要不對打球造成影響倒是可以接受。」牛島太過出乎意料的反應令天童爆發一陣高昂的怪聲，連同拖把柄落在地板上的聲響回盪在體育館。

「若利君……真的可以嗎？」天童捧著牛島的左手再次確認，後者點頭回應，動作乖巧略顯稚氣，這一瞬讓他有股莫名的罪惡感。不過當舌頭觸及牛島的指腹時，天童立刻把剛才冒出來的想法踢出腦子——去他的罪惡感。甜味在舌尖上擴散，口腔中殘存著濃郁的可可香氣和特有的苦澀味。甜也好、苦也罷，他只想要更多，於是毫不客氣地張嘴含住整根手指，用舌頭纏著指節急切地舔舐又吸吮。

「不是只舔一下嗎？」對面牛島的疑問，天童只從喉間擠出一聲嗤笑，「我有說過這句話？」  
牛島僵了一下，往回縮手時碰到對方的口腔黏膜，觸感異常柔軟。他對這未知又新奇的體驗感到困惑，愣愣地望著指尖。還未等他想通，天童又靠過來，臉埋進他的手心裡，濕軟的舌尖伴隨著呼出的熱息從手掌根部向上停留在掌心緩慢地繞圈。那股熱度彷彿滲入皮膚、順著脈絡在身體裡橫衝直撞。

天童從牛島的指縫中望向他，平時不論發生什麼都是一片淡然的那張臉，因為短短幾分鐘內有太多超出容許量的事，而露出難得一見的複雜。天童享受著cake的甜味一邊冷靜地分析他的表情，驚訝、慌亂、困惑，還捕捉到一點好奇。

他靈活地用舌描繪從掌心到指尖的輪廓，銜住牛島的食指與中指，咬著指節朝對方笑著說，「可以摸哦～剛才覺得很舒服對吧？」接著用口腔包覆住手指含到根部，異物入侵的不適感令他本能地想乾嘔。但是比起嘔吐感，進食欲望似乎更勝一籌，所以天童能容忍口中的手指忽然動作，蹭著柔軟的口腔內壁往前深入抵在喉嚨口、按壓舌根。

都說孩子擁有天真的殘忍，此時的牛島就像一個發現新玩具的孩子，單純地滿足自己的好奇心與探索欲，不知道適可而止的界限在哪。直到眼前的人發出幾聲痛苦的呻吟，牛島才像被電擊般迅速抽回手。天童捂著喉嚨劇烈地咳了一會才平復呼吸，濕濡的唇像塗了唇膏般光亮，指尖撤離時牽連著的銀絲因重力落在嘴角，順著下顎滑進衣領裡。

牛島用右手翻著左邊褲袋，還沒來得及拿出手帕，就見天童抬起手臂用袖子將唇上連同下顎處的唾液一起抹去，牛島的左手也被拉過去拿衣服下擺充當毛巾擦了擦。

「……我有手帕。」天童正專心擦拭，聽見牛島這麼說反而大笑，「沒事沒事，反正本來就是我的口水。」  
「剛才抱歉了，喉嚨很不舒服吧？」  
「不會哦！若利君果然很甜、很美味哦，多謝款待。」天童回味起方才香甜的巧克力味，彷彿身處夢境般露出恍惚神情。

「那若利君覺得如何？」  
「什麼？」  
「我的嘴舒服嗎？」  
「……不清楚。」  
「誒——明明那麼不知節制地戳進來？」天童用指尖去勾牛島的，意味深長地說。雙方手指接觸讓牛島憶起方才撫摸過的柔軟頰肉，臉上一紅，抿著嘴沉默了好一會才說，「很特別的觸感。」  
「喜歡？還是討厭？」  
「不知道。」

天童欺身向前，目光銳利彷彿透過準星鎖定獵物。激得牛島下意識抬起下巴，像一隻盯著闖入領地的入侵者的猛禽，高傲又富有攻擊性，用以回敬對方那狩獵者般的眼神。

不愧是傳說的牛若，這就是絕對王者的威攝力嗎？  
天童興奮不已、渾身發顫，這副表情太棒了，讓人忍不住想破壞、想他露出動搖或不甘的神情。他愈發靠近，而牛島也沒有退縮的意思——大約是那種，『避開視線或是退後就輸了』的奇妙心理。天童瞇著眼微笑著，在唇舌相貼的前一刻說，「那再試一次吧。」

兩人的初次接吻毫無技巧可言，天童的動作粗暴又瘋狂，本能地汲取著牛島口中的唾液。吸吮舌尖、舔過腔內軟肉，將分泌出來的液體全部掠奪、嚥下。牛島抓住他的肩推拒著，手指如鷹爪般用力。即使肩骨被抓得發痛天童卻仍然不退縮，一手圈住他的腰另一手按住後腦勺遮斷退路，逼迫兩人緊緊貼合，直到快缺氧時才終於停下。在交雜的喘息間抵著彼此的額頭，天童捧著眼前泛紅的雙頰，望進那雙失焦的橄欖色眼睛說你知道嗎？我從七歲起就再也沒吃過糖。

6.  
他們匆匆打掃完場館後一起離開，然後在校門口分道揚鑣。牛島頭也不回地往宿舍的方向走，天童則是繞到附近的大型商場一頭扎進藥妝店，用所有零用錢掃光了架上的遮蔽貼紙，手刀衝刺跑回宿舍敲牛島的房門，把一整袋遮蔽貼紙塞進對方懷裡。

牛島道了謝，沒關上門就轉身回房。  
房間內傳出濃厚的巧克力味，天童內心掙扎了一會還是小心翼翼地往裡頭瞧，一顆緊握的拳頭迎面而來嚇得他反射性閉緊雙眼，卻沒等到預料的疼痛。睜開眼時牛島依然直挺挺地舉著拳頭，天童終於領悟他的意思，伸手去接，兩顆透明的糖輕輕地落在掌心。

「薄荷糖？誒？給我的嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「……我嚐不出味道。」  
「我知道。」  
「那為什麼要給我……這糖果還是若利君自己吃吧。」  
「那個味道像牙膏，我不喜歡。」  
「誒——因為是討厭的味道才給我嗎？是不是有點過份？」  
「是你想吃糖吧？給你，味道奇怪的糖也是糖。」  
「不不不我沒說過啊！」  
「……沒說過嗎？」  
這段猶如拿著棉花互砸，即使再用力也打不到點上的爭執最後不了了之。雙方都認為持續下去也沒意義，選擇同時閉上嘴，相對無言。

「如果沒其他事……」還沒等牛島下達完整的逐客令，天童迅速拉過椅子一屁股坐下，拆開包裝紙把糖丟進嘴裡，「有事，我吃糖呢！」牛島平靜地應了聲，坐在床沿仔細讀遮蔽貼紙的使用說明。安靜的空間內只有天童轉動舌頭把糖翻來覆去地撞在牙齒上發出的聲響，融化變小的糖滾到後槽牙，咔咔幾聲，被堅硬的齒列輕易地咬碎。他發現牛島抬頭望過來，沒什麼誠意地道歉，「抱歉吵到你了，但我就是這樣吃糖的。」  
「不，沒關係。」牛島說，「可以問你一件事嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
「腺體在哪裡？」牛島指著包裝盒上的警示『使用部位因人而異，請貼於使用者的腺體處』問，天童把碎糖塊連同唾液一起吞掉，「在後頸上。」那是牛島身上散發巧克力味最濃郁的部位。牛島隨即撕開一張遮蔽貼紙反手按在脖子上，抬頭看著他問是否有效。  
「沒有。」天童誠實以對，「是不是貼歪了？」後來牛島又試了幾次都沒有貼在正確位置上，便主動提出要幫忙，對方乖巧地點頭說麻煩你了。天童仔細嗅著空氣中飄散的巧克力味，手指繞到牛島的頸後，順著頸椎摸到最凸出的那塊骨頭，在那塊頸骨下方比劃了一下，「應該是這裡。」

牛島的腺體位置正好能讓遮蔽貼紙沒入衣領，巧克力香味也被完美掩蓋住。如同可口的蛋糕被鎖進冷藏櫃，這讓天童多少鬆了一口氣，同時也感到有些可惜。

「正確答案！太好了若利君，味道完全消失了哦。」天童朝他比了個勝利手勢。  
「是嗎？謝謝你。」  
「彼此彼此呢！」天童收回手，趴在椅背上笑著說，「我還得向你道歉才對。」  
「為什麼？」  
「在體育館發生的事啦！被同性親吻感覺很噁心吧？若利君明明覺得很討厭，可是實在太香了我沒忍住，啊……並沒有責怪你的意思，是我的問題。總之對不起！如果不能解氣的話可以讓你打到消氣為止，並且遮蔽貼紙也生效了，從明天開始我會和你保持距離，這樣若利君也能安心打排球了。」天童一口氣把內心想法吐露出來，等待對面的回應。

「……？最初確實是嚇了一跳，但是並不討厭，很奇妙的感覺，很舒服。」  
「誒？不討厭嗎？若利君以前有過經驗？」天童驚訝得連聲音都拔高了幾度，而牛島表情不變，鎮定地回應，「不，和你是第一次。」

高中入學前人際關係為零的天童當然也是初次，只是當下他專注於極上的美味，與其說是接吻不如說是進食。此刻他才忽然意識到，就在幾十分鐘前，他和牛島交換了彼此的初吻。天童覺得臉上像是有火在燒，「然後……若利君你覺得和我接吻很舒服，這樣理解沒錯吧？」  
「嗯，剛才說過了。」

「還有，遮蔽貼紙既然生效了，那有必要保持距離嗎？這樣會很困擾。」  
「一般人都會想遠離“Fork”。」天童提醒他眼前的是能咬開Cake的喉管、嚥下其血肉的食人怪物。可惜牛島沒有接收到暗示，又或者他根本不在乎“Fork”的事，「但是這樣就不能一起訓練了，你也是首發，平時不多磨練默契到了比賽時會很麻煩。」

天童很少有像這樣啞口無言的時刻。  
在嘗到甜頭，於過度高漲的情緒烘托下不計後果地強吻了牛島後，他都做好了會被揍的心理準備。不如說被打得鼻青臉腫或是報警讓這個『潛在殺人犯』永遠活在監視下，才應該是正常人的反應。

這個人腦袋裡除了排球外還有其它東西嗎？  
真的理解Fork與Cake的關係嗎？  
過於無防備了吧？不排斥不拒絕的態度有多危險，如果遇上別的Fork豈不是要被吃乾抹淨，物理上的那種吃……然而天童腦內的風暴還沒有停止，牛島又接著開口，「今天完全沒有訓練到……所以，明天一起自主練習吧。」天童沉默了一會，決定放棄揣測對方的想法與道德觀的束縛，順從內心欲望才是天童覺的生存之道。

「……好啊。」他挑起一邊眉毛，用最擅長的挑釁表情湊到牛島面前，「攔死你。」

7.  
某天的分組練習賽中，天童的狀態奇佳，預測攔網的精準度連網子同一側的隊友也覺得不可思議，有人悄聲說了句可怕。天童當作沒聽見，在眾人驚訝的目光下轉身朝牛島跑去，「若利君！剛才被我攔死扣球的感覺如何？」此話一出，剛才與天童配合的舉球員瀨見激動地吐嘈道你也太失禮了！

「你今天狀態很好。」牛島本人反而不介意，停下擦汗的動作把毛巾掛在脖子上，轉身看著天童認真回答。  
「那有不甘心嗎？還是被我的表現震撼到了？」  
「沒有。」  
「誒——真無趣！給我心靈受創或是再驚訝一點啊！」  
「你的攔網很強，被攔下我不覺得有什麼值得驚訝的地方。」  
「這是在損人嗎？還是在誇我呢？」天童一瞬間有點迷惑，乍聽像是誇獎、但對方的語氣和用字譴詞又似是嘲諷。  
「……？只是陳述事實。」

不是反諷、不是恭維，由牛島看來只不過是闡述事實。  
隨後也有人加入這場對話中，練習賽中同隊的名叫山形的自由球員誇讚地說攔得真準，天童低下頭看他，對方拍著他的背回了一個爽朗的笑容。後背被拍得發出響亮的聲音，這個人身材嬌小，力氣卻不小啊。剛才吼過天童的舉球員還沒消氣，雙手叉腰開始教訓他，「能不能別把夥伴當成敵人挑釁？隊友之間要好好相處啊！」另一名主攻手帶著微笑安撫，「好了好了，他應該也沒有惡意的。」

不，我可是帶著100%的惡意。他才在腦內反駁，幾乎是同時，耳邊傳來瀨見的聲音，「怎麼看都是帶著惡意的吧？都是一年級的也就算了，對前輩還是那種態度可不行！」

雖然知道不能以貌取人，不過瀨見看似叛逆的外表之下卻意外守規矩，這股反差感讓天童忍不住噗嗤一笑。瀨見額角上的青筋清晰可見，嘴角抽動正準備開罵時被一旁的主攻手按著肩膀制止，天童覺得他臉上的笑容與佛像如出一轍，還記起他的名字和給人的形象十分不搭。  
「話說回來，你的攔網很有壓迫感，剛才我也被攔了幾球……幸好正式比賽時你是網子這邊的同伴，那麼帥氣的攔網很能鼓舞士氣呢。」大平把話題重新拉回天童身上，他不只笑容佛系、語氣也如春風般和煦讓人聽得很舒服，「對吧？若利。」

忽然被人點了名，方才動也不動的牛島像被按下開關的機器人般運作起來，毫無遲疑地接上話題，「沒錯，天童的攔網技術獨一無二，是我們的強力武器。除此之外本身的靈敏度、反應力和判斷能力都很優秀，但是體力還需要再加強。」

天童第一時間的想法是原來牛島有在聽大家的談話，還以為他整個人都放空了。第二是意識到牛島說『我們的』，其他人在話裡行間也提到過同伴、夥伴這樣親暱的詞。是什麼時候被歸類在同一側的呢？妖怪也能融入人類的群體嗎？

噗通、噗通。  
他聽見心臟跳動的噪音，聲音甚至比跑步訓練過後的心跳還要響，一下一下像偏離了樂譜的狂亂鼓點，從胸口傳到全身，敲打著每一個細胞。說來奇怪，幾分鐘前攔下扣球的手掌心此刻卻微微發痛，手指無意識地顫動兩下。他抬起頭環視體育館一圈，盯睛在牆上高處的白鳥澤校徽，視線被天花板上的強光模糊得接近恍惚。

腦內突然閃過一個詞彙，他神使鬼差地唸出來——樂園。  
聲音太輕了，連離得最近的山形也沒聽清楚，疑惑地問你說什麼？天童搖了搖頭表示沒什麼，隨即又扯開笑容實話實說，「只是覺得這支隊伍真不錯啊，大家都很友善又有趣，最重要的是很強，若利君你說對嗎？」

「當然。」牛島接著說，「有我在的隊伍，就是最強。」

啊啊——王者的絕對自信，可怕啊可怕。天童這麼想著，對這句話卻一點也不懷疑。他其實很清楚，正因為足夠強大才有自由，因為有這份自由才有空間能夠接納他。過去幾年，他就像腳上拴著鐵鍊的鷹，被壓縮著活動空間逼迫臣服，為了消滅野性而剪去尾羽與利爪、蒙上眼試圖將猛禽馴化成賽鴿。只有這裡他才能擺脫禁錮得以舒展軀體，他有新生的羽翼和腳爪能肆意翱翔進行狩獵，棲身於屬於他的樂園。

這是何等幸福。


End file.
